Gru Pan (1953)
Luke18 and William Laster's Spoof of Peter Pan Cast *Peter Pan - Gru (Despicable Me) *Wendy Darling - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph/Ralph Breaks the Internet) *John Darling - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax (2012)) *Michael Darling - Charlie (The Simpsons: Season 21) *Tinker Bell - Jewel (Rio) *Captain Hook - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) *Mr. Smee - ???????? *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Wolf Link (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - ???????? *Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Chip (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *Cubby the Bear Lost Boy - Alvin (Paranorman) *Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Malo and Talo (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy - Colin (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Tiger Lily - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Indian Chief - King Neptune (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Nana - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Mary Darling - M.K. (Epic) *George Darling - Victor Doyle (The Smurfs 2) *The Mermaids - Duchess (The Aristocats), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Snow White (The Simpsons: Season 20), and Cinderella (Bratz) *The Indians - Po, The Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda) and Prince John's Soilders (Robin Hood) *The Pirate Crew - Various "Kung Fu Panda" villains *Singing Pirate with Accordeon - Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *Indian Chief's Wife - Madame Gasket (Robots) *Brave and Squaw - Diego (Ice Age) and Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Brave's Mother in Law -?????? Scenes *Gru Pan Part 1 - Opening Credits (The Second Star To the Right) *Gru Pan Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Gru Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/ The Shadow *Gru Pan Part 4 - Gru Chases His Shadow/ Vanellope Von Schweetz and Gru Meet *Gru Pan Part 5 - Ted Wiggins and Charlie Meet Gru/Jewel In a Sulk Wood *Gru Pan Part 6 - Gru Teaches the Children Fly/You Can Fly *Gru Pan Part 7 - Meet Capitan Pitch Black And The Pirates/Pepito Vs Maximus *Gru Pan Part 8 - Capitan Pitch Black Attacks Gru And the Darling Children *Gru Pan Part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Jewel Tries to Kill Vanellope Von Schweetz *Gru Pan Part 10 - Following the Leader/King Neptune Indian Chief *Gru Pan Part 11 - Gru and Vanellope Von Schweetz Meet the Mermaids/Capitan Pitch Black Kidnaps Lucy Wilde *Gru Pan Part 12 - Gru Tricks Capitan Pitch Black/Saving Lucy Wilde *Gru Pan Part 13 - Captain Pitch Black's Next Plan *Gru Pan Part 14 - What Makes the Red Man Red *Gru Pan Part 15 - Jewel Helps Captain Pitch Black *Gru Pan Part 16 - Back at Hangman's Tree *Gru Pan Part 17 - Your Mother and Mine *Gru Pan Part 18 - The Elegant of Capitan Pitch Black *Gru Pan part 19 - Gru Cares About Jewel *Gru Pan part 20 - Gru vs. Captain Pitch Black the Codfish *Gru Pan part 21 - Home Again/Ending Credits Gallery Gru.jpg|Gru As Peter Pan NEW Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz As Wendy Darling Ted Wiggins.png|Ted Weggins As John Darling Charlie (MABF01).PNG|Charlie as Michael Darling Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Tinker Bell Category:Luke18 Category:WilliamLanster Category:Movies-spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs